The New Assistant
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Edward's reforming. It might be a little more than Bruce and Tim could handle.
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning, much to early for Bruce Wayne since he had gotten home at four am with Red Robin and they had only slept for about an hour before it was time to wake up, shower, get dress and head to Wayne Enterprise.

Tim had slept the whole ride over and Bruce had gone in and out of sleep all while trying to speed read through the folders Alfred had been given him. They made it to the Building and Tim managed to look like it he had been awake for hours.

They entered the building cheerfully saying hello to everyone, waving and stopping for idle chit chat until finally they made it up to the top floor where their offices were. Bruce of course had the main office but Tim's was connected to it in case of anything and Tim had a hidden door where he could come and go as he pleased.

Once they made it to Bruce's office they opened it to a surprise.

Well, a shocker actually.

"Finally! You do know you're twenty minutes late?" Edward Nigma looking a little peeved. "I was told to be here half hour early and been standing here since!"

"…Who let you in here?" Bruce asked trying to keep calm. "I wasn't told that anyone was going to meet me this morning."

"I'm not here for a meeting." Edward glared at him tapping his foot. "I even got you coffee,"

"Thank you?"

"I drank it because you were late." Edward huffed folding his arms. "You're late."

"Yes, you've said that." Bruce cleared his throat. "Tim will you go find my assistant?"

"I am your new assistant." Edward said. "I was hired yesterday for the job."

There was a long pause before Tim walked to his door. "I need to get something's done, I'll see you later, Dad, bye."

Bruce looked over at Tim and gave him a light glare. "Alright, Tim, see you in a little bit,"

Tim waved a bit before smiling at Edward. "It was nice to meet you."

"Hm." Edward looked at him for a minute before looked back at Bruce and pointed him. "You're late!"

"Yes, so you've said… so tell me, Edward," Bruce walked over to his desk and sat down. "So, who hired you?"

"Someone called Mr. Fox." Edward said and bent down to pick up a large pile of folders and he had this large happy grin on his face. "Here! I organized all your folders, put all your important meetings first, your first one is in about forty minutes and I set up your portfolio, here's a clicker for your visual presentation, a list of things that must be covered for that meeting, you have another meeting at elven until one and then you can go have lunch for an hour and then after that another meeting at two and then one more hour of work and then we can go home. Here I mapped everything here, here, and here. Oh yes, and please try not to crinkle the pages, I worked really hard on them. Do you like the green color? I made sure it was a very light green."

"Yes, I can see that, thank you."

"Shall we go over the presentation real fast before you have to go into the meeting?"

"Well-"

Suddenly Tim popped his head in. "Excuse me, but can I see you for a moment, Bruce?"

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, Edward."

"Oh alright…" Edward frowned. "Just hurry so we can go over this! You only have thirty four minutes!"

"I know." Bruce said and quickly shuffled Tim back into his office.

"I can't believe this." Bruce grumbled. "Why is the Riddler my new assistant?"

"Well, remember that new program you started where ex-cons from Arkham with approved papers can come and work for your company? Yeah, they sent Edward after he cleared and through a mix up made him your new personal assistant and when they noticed they were too afraid to tell a Batman ex-con that he can't work for you." Tim sighed before folding his arms. "If it makes you feel better he passed all his exams both physical and mental before they left him leave Arkham."

"And he seems to be taking this job seriously." Bruce frowned. "If I fire him or switch his job he might relapse and end up back at Arkham."

"Or sending Batman riddles." Tim agreed before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Bruce. Maybe this is a good thing."

"He's not your personal assistant."

"Nope." Tim smiled. "Give it a chance maybe it will be alright."

"Yes, maybe." "Bruce smiled at his son. "Well, what are you doing?"

"Just working on a few things for our abroad and also for-"

The door slammed opened. "You have to prepare for your meeting! You only have twenty nine minutes!"

Tim pit his hand over his mouth to keep form grinning. "Good luck, dad."

Giving a sideway glare at Tim he cleared his throat. "Edward add Tim to our lunch schudle."

"Actually, I'm having lunch with… _Damian_...?"

"Not anymore." Bruce gave him a look and Edward vanished to go add Tim in. "Really? Damian? That was your defense?"

"I panicked." Tim shrugged but gave Bruce a hug. "See you at lunch."

"I'll see you at lunch." Bruce turned to leave when Edward bumped into him.

"Come on! Twenty seven minutes!" Edward yelled pushing the larger man into the office. "And you haven't read over all my notes!"

Tim just stared before going to his desk before covering his face with his hands. "Damian… That really was a stupid defense."

* * *

Bruce was being pushed down the hall by Edward as the shorter man hand his hands pressed against his back forcing him to rush down the long hallways towards the meeting room. Impressive for Nigma because he never thought the redhead had the strength to push a large man like this.

"Come on, walk faster!" Edward grumbled. "You're going to be late!"

"We have five minutes."

"You're the boss! Act like it!" Edward made it to the room kicking the door opened. "Aha! Now go, go, go!"

Bruce walked into the room only to find it empty. "No one's here."

"I had them line up way over there until you came in first."

"You what?!"

"You're welcome. Alright, ladies and gentlemen you can come in now." Edward smiled before leaving and soon people started to shuffle in giving Edward a mean glare. "I placed all your names on place cards and their all in alphabetical order."

"Thank you." Bruce said stiffly. "Edward. You can go now."

"Oh right, I forgot." Edward nodded before leaving. "I'll see you in a bit!"

Once gone a board member looked at him. "Bruce… do you know who that is?"

"Yes and unless one of you is Batman, than feel free to say something. Now shall we begin?"

It was only twenty minutes into the meeting when Edward popped back in this time with little purple and green cakes, coffee and napkins, that where light green. He went around the room passing them out until he got to Bruce.

"I got this one for you."

"Wow, a fully green cupcake… thank you."

"You're welcome," Edward looked very proud of himself before putting down a coffee. "I also go you a coffee. Your son says you like it just dark."

"Yes, I do. Thank you Edward, you can leave now if you like." Bruce did his best to put on a bright smile before turning back to talk when Edward suddenly sat down next to him. "Um?"

"You said if I like. Well, I don't want to leave."

By the time lunch came around Bruce was too stuffed with the cupcakes Edward kept bringing to the meetings and drinks and for some reason thought that Bruce was going to die if he didn't eat them, so he ate them and he could feel the calories laying claim to his muscles and damn another green cupcake was suddenly in front of him.

"Thank you, Edward, but I rather have lunch before I have any more sweets."

"So, can I have it?" Edward looked hopeful.

"Yes." Bruce pushed it towards him. "Take it."

"Yay!" Edward took it before taking a bite of it. "It's perfect."

They waited for Tim who was ten minutes late and he came running and hid behind Bruce for a few minutes and before he could ask what was going on he saw Damian hunting through the room. It took a glare to get his youngest son to growl at him before leaving.

"Thanks." Tim said taking in some breaths. "He's been after me since this morning."

"Why?"

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling it has to do with the fact that he hates me." Tim sighed before taking a seat and going a polite nod towards Edward who was busy eating his cupcake. "Good after noon."

"Oh hello." Edward looked over. "Your one of Mr. Wayne's kids right? Which number are you?"

Tim swore he heard someone snort in the background. "I'm the third. Also known as Tim Wayne."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Three brothers. One Sister." Tim said. "However my sister is in China."

"China?"

"Yes, she likes it there." Bruce interrupted. "Now shall we order something _that's_ not a cupcake?"

"Cupcakes?" Tim looked at him before back at Edward. "Never mind."

"There's going to be more at the meeting after lunch." Edward said once he was done before picking up a menu. "Let's see… ah yes, you can have a steak with some veggies and some sparkling water. I'll have some cake."

"And why are you picking out what I'm eating?" Bruce glared at him.

"Because if you get sick than I'll get sick and I don't want to be sick."

"That has nothing to do with my food."

"Alright, your fat than."

Tim chocked on his water grabbing a napkin and holding it over his mouth looking at Edward with wide eyes in disbelief.

"I am not fat." Bruce growled at the redhead. "It just so happens I work out all the time."

"Sure you do," Edward looked over the menu again. "That's why you ate all those cupcakes I brought you."

"I ate them because I didn't want to be rude." Bruce leaned over on the table. "Why did you keep bringing them if you didn't want me to eat them."

"I wanted you to discharge them so _I_ could have them, but _no_ you just kept eating each one I brought you and I only got one!" Letting out a sigh Edward leaned back into his seat. "Your so shellfish you know that?"

"If you wanted them than you can eat them." Bruce forced a smile. "I don't like sweets to much anyway."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Excuse me, sir, are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we are!" Edward quickly gave out the order and even ordered Tim food and drink before handing the menu back to the waiter before smiling at them. "There, now we can go over the portfolio for your next meeting."

With a pause Bruce grinned. "I think I left it in my office."

"Oh… Well, I'll go get it!"

Once he was gone Tim looked at Bruce. "Is that the first time he's left your side?"

"Unfortunately and I have huge urge to strangle him." Bruce was about to get up. "Let's go before he comes back-"

"Wait, I forgot!" Edward jumped out nowhere. "I brought all the copies with me!"

Tim watched as Bruce thudded his head on the table. Reaching over he patted his Mentor/Father's shoulder trying to comfort him as Edward opened the folder before chattering about it until their meals came.

* * *

It was almost seven at night when Bruce was finished when the billionaire had finally gotten done. Tim had gotten done but Alfred was his ride so he was stuck in Bruce's office with Edward demanding that Bruce Wayne finish all the work for the day and before Bruce could escape Edward had latched his hands onto the back of his jack.

"Oh no, you don't!" Edward grumbled trying to dig his heels into the carpet. "We still haven't gone over the portfolio for tomorrow's meetings!"

"How about tomorrow? That way I'll remember it perfectly." Bruce grabbed the napping Tim and shuffled the suddenly awake teen towards elevator. "We'll see you tomorrow, Edward!"

Edward huffed before letting go. "Alright, than. I have to get going anyway. They put me in a apartment with someone. Parole and all that. Good night Mr. Wayne, smaller Wayne."

"Good night." Bruce said quickly pressing the down button. "Finally. Alright, Tim let's get home, grab some food we like, and go patrolling, alright?"

With a smile Tim nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Hours later when Bruce was getting ready to sleep until seven and Tim had gone back to his apartment about half hour before hand and since it was three am it was perfect to get four hours of sleep but this was ruined by a phone call.

"What?" Bruce said into the phone before jolting up in bed. "He's where?!"

* * *

"And tell your Father that you've been out since you two left!" Edward scolded. "I was waiting to see who they gave me as a apartment roommate but your only seventeen, why are you even living here? Or are you sneaking out and went to a party? Do you know how dangerous Gotham is at night?! You could've been killed?!"

Tim bit his lip. "Bruce, come get please, Edward's in my home."

"Another thing, what's with all this stuff?" Edward said in awe at all the stuff scattered everywhere. "Look at all the books! There must been over twenty thousand! Hey, Tim, have you've eaten? You need to eat. Did you know you abnormally small for a seventeen year old? Get one the phone and stop being rude. "

"Bruce… he's organizing my stuff come get your assistant, now! Please!"

* * *

**Edward's reforming. It might be a little more than Bruce and Tim could handle.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Bruce walked into Tim's apartment he barely recognized it.

Tim was a genius and like most geniuses they tended to be mess. Things everywhere and become sorta of like a hoarder. Tim had so many things stacked everywhere and had piles and piles of random items in each room and even back at the Manor if Alfred didn't keep on Tim than they would come into the teens' room to find piles of things everywhere.

At the moment the apartments had things stacked up and put away and the sides of the walls had everything in a neat order with papers taped on them marking what they were so books, markers, papers, lines paper, comic books, books A-C, books D-G, and so on until it reached the end and why in the world did Tim have five encyclopedias?

The kitchen would have met Alfred's strict standards. Seeing a cup of coffee sitting there Bruce turned to where the noise of things being moved here and there and wandered to the master bedroom which was also clean so that meant Edward had gotten here and started right away. The sound eached from the bedroom.

Walking to the door he watched as Edward was fixing the medicnie cabient and putting Tim's mesince ins order and he was refiling the Mondday thruough Sunday med box before handing it to Tim who was just standing there watching and listening to Edward talk about one of his favorite riddles.

"Ahem."

"Bruce!" Tim hurried over ot him. "He cleaned everything!"

"You should be thanking me!" Edward chided. "I opened the door and thought I would be swallowed by the sea of decay."

"It's not decayed and I needed everything in each room."

"I doubt that." Edward closed the cabinet before started to clean the mirror. "By the way Mr. Wayne your son is a hoarder and do you realize a seventeen year old can't live alone?"

"I own the building." Bruce said. Well, he owned it now. He bought it as soon as he came back from being lost in time and made sure that Tim never had to pay rent even if Tim floated between apartment and Wayne Manor. "I let Tim have the penthouse."

"Well, that can't be right." Edward frowned. "I'm supposed to live here with a roommate."

"It must be an error." Bruce moved Tim out of the bathroom and his son looked up at him. "I need coffee."

"Alright, I'll get you some."

"Edward, do you have a paper or an email saying that you were supposed to room here?"

"Yes," Edward reached into his pocket pulling out a letter. "It's signed and everything."

Bruce took it out and looked over it reading and had it not been for a slight misspelling of an word that had at least forty charters in ti than he would have to dug a bit deeper before findoing out that Jason had tampered it it, most likely to get under Tim's skin.

"Ah." Bruce smiled at him. "I'll be back."

"I'll come with you."

"Is that a stain in the tub?"

"Where?" Edward whipped from before grabbing some more cleaning supplied. "I be there in a little bit."

Ah, thank you god for letting Edward be a little neat freak.

* * *

"You're a jerk." Tim hissed at hidden shadow outside his balcony. "What if he had found something?"

"What's wrong replacement? Can't handle it?"

"Jason." A voice growled and both former Robins shrunk back a little. "Explain. Now."

"It was all good fun."

"Fix this." Bruce gave him a warning glare. "Now. Tim, let's go."

Tim glared at Jason before turning to lave.

"Daddy's boy."

Tim ignored the comment and went inside to see if the coffee was ready before taking out two-no, three cups out and putting the old coffee cup in the sink before pouring out three cups. Placing sugar and creamer down Tim picked up the black mug he kept aroudn for Bruce and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Tim."

"Your welcome." Tim took one and sighed as he sipped. "So, now what?"

"Let him finish your apartment." Bruce looked around. "I can't believe it..."

"What?" Tim blinked looking at the floor too. "What is it?"

"I've never seen the floor before." Bruce smiled when his son tried to stifle a laugh before they both rook a drink and heard the water running. "I have this feeling he's not leaving."

"Well..." Tim looked around. "It is nice to see the floor... and it does feel kinds lonely with no one else here."

"You can always moved completely back into the Manor."

This seemed to make Tim uncomfortable and Bruce could see his mind racing about something. Reaching over he caressed his son's right side of his face bringing comfort to his still traumatized son.

So many things happened when he was gone. Most of which had happened to Tim and Tim was never one to bring attention to himself nor was he one to complain but Tim moving out of the Manor? The obvious strain on his brother relationship with Dick? That wasn't normal and now that Tim was missing a spleen and on so many medications had him concerned.

To be honest Bruce wanted all his kids under one roof and yes, some where old enough to live on their own he could tell that Tim needed healing first. Sure enough Tim moved until he was in Bruce's arms hugged tightly. Holding his son close Bruce figured they would have to spend some time together out of the office.

"Alright, the tub is clean," Edward walked out wearing an apron and taking off rubber gloves and a smile his face. "Everything is officially clean!"

"Thank you." Bruce said as Tim turned to hid his face in Bruce's chest because he didn't' want anyone to see him being sad. "Edward, about you staying here-"

"I understand... I can leave and get an hotel tonight and look for a place to live..." Edward looked at Tim. "I understand not wanting an ex-con around your child."

"I was going to ask if you would stay." Bruce looked at Tim. "He comes to the Manor most of the nights but when he's here it's easier if someone else is here and you did clean up the whole place... I know you've changed Edward."

"Um, thank you," Edward smiled before picking up some suitcases. "i'll see myself to the guest room."

"Oh no..." Tim mumbled into Bruce's chest. "He can't open the door."

"Why not?"

Edward opened the door only to be buried under hundred of clothes, that Tim may have wore once, but most where still in their bags and boxes screamed as posters and more books fallowed and the only thing you could see was some redhead sticking out.

"Tim... remember when I asked you if you had a shopping problem and you said no...?"

"...I lied..."

* * *

**Hello everyone! I know, I know...I've been gone and I'm sorry. I lost my muse of writing BatFamily. HOWEVER! I met someone on Archive of Our Own and she had given me amazing ideas and have gotten me back into writing! Would like you all for reading this story! **

**To This-person-can-t-write: Nope, they have no idea what's in for them! XD**

**To grandshadowseal: Lol Cupcakes everywhere! Edward knows no bound with them XD OMG thankyou so much for your reviews! I loved them and I know this is over a year old but thank you again! 8D**

**To PinkBat7941: Lol Tim needs coffee and maybe a nap before using Damian as a defense! XD Thank you Pink for your review! **

**To a-fanfictioner: That might actually happened lol **


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Edward was done cleaning the room he had realized it was over twelve in the afternoon and that he hadn't gone to work. Running out of the room he saw that both Bruce Wayne and his son were gone.

Oh hell no, they did not!

* * *

Bruce was enjoying his time alone when Edward slammed his office door opened looking like he had ran the whole way to the office and than up the many flights of stairs. He was gasping and heaving before slamming a folder down.

"Your..." Edward took in some gasps of air. "Late... for... a meeting..."

"I don't feel like going."

"You.. your... going...!" Edward yanked and tugged at the man until he got him up before pushing him out the door. "Hurry... up!"

Bruce made it to the meeting where people seemed surprised to see him even if the boss was late and they started the meeting and Wayne's new assistant stayed standing at the Man's side the through the whole two hours even handing him things he needed.

* * *

Tim had left the office at lunch time and found himself in some of the shops across from Wayne Enterprises and was starting at the items inside. Walking in he went to look at the clothes.

Picking out at least five outfits he tried them on quickly before taking to the sales lady and she rang them up before asking if he wanted them delivered. Tim nodded and since she already had two addresses he told her to have them delivered to his apartment.

Going to the next shop he had the urge to buy some plates. Maybe some pillows, a couple new cookware because those were useful so it made sense to get them right? Yes, he needed three sets.

Walking around Tim picked out a variety of odd items before paying for them and going to another store. After visiting five stores he returned to the office with a few bags in each hand before going to his office and putting them aside so he could take them home later.

Sitting down he started his work when the door opened and Edward walked in with a plate, set it down before spotting the bags and giving Tim a long stare before he walked over to count them.

"Seven." Edward looked at the teen. "How many more at the apartment?"

Tim shrugged before going back to his work. "Did Bruce make it to his meetings?"

"Yes," Edward peeked into the bags. "More clothes?"

"I like clothes."

"Most of them where never opened." Edward stood up. "However as long as the apartment stays clean I don't mind."

"Hm." Tim stared at him. "You left Bruce alone?"

"Only for a moment."

"He's probably gone by now." Tim smiled pointing to the door. "See? the door's open."

Edward whipped around seeing the door that lead into Wayne's office was opened and he knew he had closed it. For a second he was stunned before scowling and taking off after the man.

"Oh no you don't! Wayne, get back here!"

* * *

Bruce made it to the elevator pressing the first floor before waving as they closed on Edward who smacked into the thing banging on it. Going down was relief. Jeez, Bruce admitted he worked well on his company but Edward was keeping him on track which would get in the way of his other activities and that just wouldn't do.

As Bruce waited to go out and enjoy a nice lunch he heard something. looking up at the escape latch Bruce frowned as the sounded happened again. No. No, no, Edward didn't... oh crap he did.

The latch opened and the redhead glared at him. "You are not leaving. We have a lot of work to do- Ahhh!"

The elevator had stopped sensing the latch opened and gave a jolt causing Edward to fall. Bruce caught Edward before he hit the floor before helping him stand up. Edward gasped before frantically scooting away from Bruce and straightening his clothes.

"Thank you for almost killing me." Edward gave him a dirty look. "I do love almost falling to my death."

"I wasn't the one who climbed into the elevator shaft." Bruce frowned. "Why are you so keen on making sure I'm at each meeting? I get the reports and make a decision from there."

"Mr. Wayne," Edward said as if talking to a small child. "Listen to me very carefully... You are the Boss... they are your employees... You and them... work... together... Understand?"

"I don't know." Bruce gave him a smirk. "What's a Riddler without a riddle?"

"Oh ahaha, that was hilarious ." Edward glared at him and started to poke him int the middle of his chest. "Listen here Mr. Wayne I do not like your words on play and I will be making your life hell for the rest of the day."

* * *

Edward wasn't kidding.

Bruce was ready to leave and wondering how Edward had such a strong grip because his had a fist of his jacket in his curled fist reading over a new plan to so as Bruce walked he was pretty much dragging Edward around with him.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne there's your son." Edward said looking a him. "With more shopping bags no doubt. YOu know he has a problem."

"It's only three bags and he did just go out to lunch."

"Lunch? He went to lunch three hours ago."

"What?" Bruce looked over seeing Tim make his way to his office door, go in and come back out without the bags and heading off to the where the coffee was. "I'll ask about it later."

"Isn't he kind of young to be drinking coffee?"

"He's seventeen."

"Yes, but he-"

"He's small for his age," Bruce made a face. "I'm only told by many people everyday."

"Oh, I see," Edward said sarcastically. "It wouldn't happened to be because his father let him have coffee would it?"

"Or it might because it's in his DNA." Bruce shot back. "or maybe you don't read the news because unfortunately Tim wasn't born my biological child."

"Mehmehmeh."

"Did you just make an annoying mimicking mumble at me?"

"Oh dear it's learned to think."

Bruce had the urge to strangle Edward.

* * *

Edward was happy when he got home ready to relax, make some dinner and than... clean the house?! What?! Edward frowned seeing some boxes on the counter, a dress-shirt and jacket on the couch.

There was also shoes half sticking out of under the couch. Next he found several bags and by that there must have been about fifty of them on the floor or the coffee table and also sitting the couch were boxes.

Opening the boxes Edward found shoes, candles, silverware, so many phone cases for five different kind of phones, headsets, mouse pads, wallets and other things. Closing the boxes up Edward walked down to the hall to the master bedroom and peeked in seeing Tim inside on a step stool trying to force some boxes up on top of the closet shelves and once he got them in he climbed down moving the step stool over and proceed to put more boxes up.

"Um, Tim?"

The teenager didn't event urn around as he pushed the boxes back. "Yes?"

"You left your stuff out."

"I'll get them in a minute..." Tim sighed. "I'm having trouble fitting everything in here."

"That might because you keeping buying stuff your not using." Edward smiled walking into the closet. "I know why don't we take everything that you don't use and probably never will use and maybe the old clothes and donate them."

"But their mine." Tim defended. "i need them."

"Alright," Edward watched closely. "Why do you need them so badly?"

"Because."

Edward nodded as he already new thing was a problem but it was also an addiction, whcih was clear. So the teen must have had some recently trauma in his life. Curiously he walked over to the window watching some of the homeless walk by.

"It's cold out... Those poor people."

Tim sighed. "Alright, I know where this is going... just a few things. Old things."

* * *

Bruce was watching from an amusing distant as Edward placed old things down in a pile to donate and Tim would pick them up the second they were down and put them back where they came from only for them to repeat.

It was when Tim looked like he was going to legit start to cry did Bruce step in. "What's going on?"

"Tim won't let anything go."

"Their mine."

"Tim, here." Bruce handed over a credit card. "Go get something online while I talk to Edward."

Edward made a shocked gesture as he watched Tim grab the card and hurried over to his room and onto his laptop. Mouth still open Edward looked back and forth before closing his mouth and glaring at Bruce.

"You do know you are fueling his addiction, right?"

"I know." Bruce had a look of a father who had seen this before. "Better than smoking, drugs or alcohol."

"Mr. Wayne did something happen to your son? I mean not to be rude or accusing but... your child has PTSD."

"I know. Before he came to live with me he had a some family issues and later..."

"I read about Mr. Drake's death." Edward folded his arms. "Heard the boy was with him when he two men killed each other. It must have triggered this."

'That, Tim's friends dying, me dying, Damian, Dick, Jason,losing his spleen, coming back to life, Kon coming back to life, almost dying himself, and than there was the recent thing about Tim and Kon not so secretly dating and Tim and Kon not coming out as gay... probably all of those.' Bruce thought as he watched Edward continue on and pretty much ignored him. 'Could Tim think he's hiding the Kon thing from me? I'm Batman. I know everything.'

"Hey!" Edward smacked Bruce rather hard on the arm. "I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry, I was ignoring you."

Probably not the best thing to say to an already frustrated redhead because Edward smacked him upside the head.

"This is serious, Mr. Wayne!"

"Alright, alright, we'll talk about it later but for now I think Tim's at an alright level."

Edward walked into the kitchen and opened all the cabinets, the dishwasher and the over all of which were full of clothes and random items and the poor over was filled with nothing but socks and the always smug redhead had his arms crossed giving him a very clear 'Really? Are you sure?' look.

"...Tim, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah," Edward smirked at him. "That's what I thought."

* * *

**To Robin0203: Thank you, I love Bruce/Tim comfort too! I love them being a family and can't get enough of if XD**

**To grandshadowseal: Yep, Jason saw a chance and decided to take it! XD And yes, Tim will end up thanking him... maybe XD**

**To PinkBat7941: Aww, thank you! I didn't know you followed me there too lol. But are you referring to this story of Tim being sick or another 8D. Just asking because I'm so tired right now and half dead XD**

**To Guest: lol Yes, Edward is amazing! Tim's life is going to change and so is Bruce's lol **


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Wayne's order, please." Edward said handing the paper to the person working behind the WE coffee shop desk. "Oh and a couple of asprain please."

"Headache?" The man smiled handing over the bottle. "And I'll just charge it o his account as always."

"Thank you and no, I don't have a headache but Mr. Wayne keeps getting them." Edward put the little pill bottle in his vest pocket. "How long will it take?"

"Only a few more seconds... ah, thank you Mindy." The man handed Edward a tray of coffee over. "Have a good day."

"Wow, that was fast." Edward smiled taking the tray. "Thank you."

* * *

Bruce was reading over some imp[important files on his laptop when Edward came in humming and placing a coffee cup down next to him along with a bottle of asprain before heading towards the conjoined door to give Tim his coffee.

Without looking away from his screen Bruce opened the bottom and took three of them before downing more than half of his coffee. Edward came back before setting a bunch of bags on his desk.

"I'm guessing you didn't notice that your son left and came back with these?"

"I've been in here and I'm shocked you took these from him." Bruce counted the bags that came up to eleven. "How did you get these away from him?"

"Oh, because he's still bringing more into his office." Edward had a smug look on his face. "I know, I know it's hard to keep an eye on a child when your a billionaire but please try."

"If I recall correctly you are currently holding his credit card that you took away this morning." Bruce mused opening his wallet. "And all mine are still here."

Edward frowned patting his back pocket and finding that card he had taken away from gone.

"Well, damn." Edward turned and hurried to the to other office. "Tim, I need to speak with you!"

Getting up Bruce decided go see. Walking into the office he saw a few things in hiding places that normal people wouldn't notice. Edward was currently patting Tim down looking for the card but knowing Tim he had already hid it when he came back to find his bags missing.

"Alright," Edward stood back crossing his arms and glaring down at Tim. "Hand it over."

Tim just stared.

"You know I know." Edward held out his hand. "Come on. Hand it over."

Stare.

"Tell me the truth. Where is it?"

"I plead The Fifth."

"Wha-? No!" Edward turned to glare at Bruce and sounded offended. "Well?"

"Tim." Bruce sighed. "Did you take the card after Edward took it from you."

"Yes."

"Alright, give it to him."

Reluctantly Tim handed it over and Edward took it before handing it to Bruce. "You know what to do right?"

"Of course." Bruce smiled taking it before handing it right back to Tim. "Here you go, Baby doll."

Edward had never seen someone snatch a card to fast and take off before whirling around and glaring at Bruce.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I feel bad about taking it from him."

"Y-y-you fe-feel b-bad?!" Edward sputtered horribly. "You just fed his addiction!"

"I know, but you don't know what Tim's been through and he's in a bad place right now."

"Than why do you let him work with you?!"

"To keep him closer."

"Well I have some words for you."

Oh hell.

* * *

Tim had returned an hour later with only three bags, but inside them had at least eight chap-sticks and other little tiny items. Setting them down Tim went to go see Bruce and opened the door to see Bruce giving his laptop a Bat Glare and Edward leaning against his desk and apparently giving way more than just a piece of his mind.

"And another thing-"

"I'm back."

They looked at him because Edward glared at Bruce once more nd looked like he wanted to him him upside the head and got up before walking over. "Come with me. We're having lunch."

"What about Bruce?"

"He could lose some weight."

"I'm not fat." Bruce said frustrated. "I work out a lot. It's muscles."

"I've seen the food you eat and the snacks." Edward smirked. "It's alright Mr. Wayne some people are chubby."

"True and some people dye their hair red."

"I'm a natural redhead!"

"It's alright Mr. Nygma some people dye their hair."

* * *

Edward happily charged the food to Bruce account and ordered them a nice lunch and because he was going to be helping Tim he let the boy pick his own and than added onto tit because he remembered how if Tim was left to his own he woudl get something little and than run on coffee.

"So, how have you've been?"

"We live together."

"Okay, I just want you to know I'm here for you."

"You took my stuff."

"To be fair your an addict."

"Than you're a thief."

"Wait, you agreed after a while."

"You were threatening to throw my stuff out the window."

"Alright, alright," Edward sighed. "Let's start over. Do you understand that most people don't buy like... like you do?"

"Yes."

"Well that was easy," Edward smiled. "So, want to tell me why you like to buy random items all the time?"

"Can I go now?"

"We haven't eaten and it's rude to leave when your Father is paying for lobster and steak."

"I didn't order those, you did."

"I know." Edward grinned. "Never pass up an opportunity."

That made Tim smile and laugh softly and even thought it was only a moment Edward was smiling at the little breakthrough. The waiter came by and set them food down and they ate in silence for a while.

* * *

"Sign here. Here, here, here, not there, here and right here." Edward watched closely before putting the papers into the folder. "Now I'll just run these down to Mr. Fox and bring you the copies."

"Thanks." Bruce said before leaning back. "How long til the next meeting?"

"in thirty minutes and forty two seconds." Edward looked so proud of himself and he opened the door to leave. "I'll be back to make sure you are on time."

"I can hardly wait."

"Don't be snarky." Edward glared at him. "And do not try to leave this building because I will track you down."

"I belive it."

* * *

Edward was heading back up to the office after dropping off the papers and he was reading over the next papers to see what they had to do after the meeting. Writing a few things down that needed to come first and things that could be moved to a later time Edward stepped out of the elevator and since he already remembered where everything was didn't need to look up.

"Alright, Mr. Wayne," Edward grinned walking into the large office. "I found the... Oh my god..."

In Wayne's office was Nightwing and Red Hood and they both turned to look at him.

* * *

**To PinkBat7941: Thank you! 8D Glad you enjoyed it and please contiune too! 8D**

**To grandshadowseal: I have a love for Kon and Tim and Jason and Roy. I ship it! **

**To Guest: Thank you! Yes, Tim hasn't had it easy... at all... going back and re-reading I'm like his "Life sucks" even though I wrote this a while back it still sucks XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes wide Edward closed the door only for a first to break through. Gasping Edward turned and headed towards the other door hoping that Tim would be in there. Opening it he saw the teen setting down a water bottle looking surprised.

"Edward-?"

"They're after me!"

"Who-?" Tim started when the door was thrown opened by Red Hood and Nightwing with the weapons ready. Running in front of them Tim held up his hands "Wait! He works here! It's fine! Go talk to Bruce!"

Edward thought that was dumb to say but was shocked when they backed off looking aggravated before leaving. Gasping Edward stood up straightening out his clothes before hurrying over to close the door.

"That was unexpected."

"They show up sometimes." Tim looked him over. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Edward looked at his watch. "I need to find your father."

"Maybe you should wait until after those two leave.

"Probably." Edward huffed before looking over Tim. "So, buy anything new?"

Tim looked up at Edward before putting his head down and playing with the little zen garden. Of course, Edward felt bad about pressuring the kid but it was concerning about how many thing Tim could buy and with no limit? Something had to be done. Walking over Edward watched Tim design a little logo onto the sand of the little zen garden.

Sighing Edward put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "How about we go for a walk around the building?"

"...That sounds nice..."

* * *

"Bruce!"

Bruce mentally groaned as he down half his cup of coffee as Dick and Jason rushing down the hall dressed in normal clothes and they looked upset so that meant they found out about Edward.

They both made it to him at the same time before started to rant and rave about what the hell was going on. Used to this Bruce started to walk back to his office with the two of them right behind him.

Once inside Bruce sat down behind his desk as they continued to ask him if he was out of his mind. Once he was done with his coffee Bruce put some ear plugs in before pressing a button on his phone and caused a screech that made both of his sons to yelp and cover their ears.

"That's better," Bruce said taking out his ear plugs. "Now sit down so I can tell you what's going on."

* * *

Edward set down a cup of coffee and a doughnut on Bruce's desk before handing his boss pro-folio. As Bruce took the portfolio offered to him and opened it. He noticed right away that Edward wasn't talking to him but seemed to be in deep thought.

"Something wrong."

"Shh, I'm thinking."

Frowning Bruce just went back to looking over the folder before sighing what needed to be sighed. They both looked up when they heard a beep. Edward had put a little censor that told them every time Tim left the office and each time Tim left he returned with bags of stuff.

The beep the sounded was the third time it had gone off that day and it wasn't even noon yet. Edward moved to peek out the door watching as the ten causally walked out of the office to head off. Edward came back to continue his routine of glaring at Bruce every time Tim left.

"Look, Edward if you think you can help Tim than take it, but stop trying to glare me to death. It's not working."

"Come on, you're late for your meeting."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? You forgot to tell the Bat Brats I work here and they tried to attack me! I'm lucky Tim was here or I might be back at Arkham!" Edward reached over messing up Bruce's hair. "You deserve this!"

Bruce reached over and messed up Edward hair as well and when Fox walked in to see them trying to mes up each other hair he walked right back out.

* * *

Tim was trying to stuff some more stuff under his bed when he heard clanking coming from the kitchen. Curious on what Edward was up to Tim left the last seven bags for later before heading out of his room. Closing the door Tim walked into the kitchen to find all kinds of cake pans, bowls, racks, a mixer and a tower of different color frosting, sprinkles, and other tools for baking.

"Are you holding a fundraiser?" Tim said coming to stand next to Edward looking at the stuff. "How much are you making?"

"Nope, this is for the homeless." Edward smiled as he took an apron and slipped it over Tim's head before going behind him to tie it. "And we're going to make it."

"But I have to-"

"Nope!" Edward grinned before putting his own apron on before putting some music on a playlist. "We're going to do some good. Alright, making all this from scratch will take to long so I got us a lot of cake mix. Here's a bowl for you and a bowl for me."

"But I don't…" Tim started but stopped when Edward handed him three eggs. "Eggs first?"

"Wet ingredients first." Edward smiled filling up the right amount of water and oil. "Alright mix them all together and then we'll add the mix."

Tim did as he was told. Wishing the eggs, water and around until they were mixed before putting in the box of cake mix in. Whisking it was easy until the fourth bowl he was on. It was then that Edward left to get two of the many mixers Tim had bought and they used those to mix up the batter.

"Now what?"

"Depends on what you want to make. We have a normal cake pan, round cake pans, stacking cake pans, cupcakes, bunt cake, flat cake, cake pops, and others." Edward waited until Tim took a bunt cake pan. "Good choice. Alright, let's get to work. We have the whole weekend."

* * *

Bruce was stunned that Edward was later to work but when the redhead showed up he had a big smile on his face and he walked into the office and set down a large cupcake that was about a foot tall and foot wide. Looking at it and up to Edward, he wondered what was going on because the huge cupcake wasn't green and purple. It was yellow cake mix with white frosting with sprinkles and fancy designs on it.

"Great news and bad news, Mr. Wayne." Edward smiled happily. "The good news is that I got Tim to stop shopping all the time."

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is," Edward said holding out his phone and on it showed hundreds and hundreds of assorted cakes and cupcakes in the apartment and on anything that could hold them. "That now you son have a baking obsession."

"Damn it, Edward!"

"You are going to get so fat." Edward sighed before handing Bruce a list. "I made you a workout schedule and what you can eat for lunch and dinner for the next three weeks."

"All the menu has on it is cake."

"Well, fine then you tell Tim you don't like his baking."

'Batman doesn't believe in killing, Batman doesn't believe in killing' Bruce repeated in his mind over and over again. 'Batman doesn't believe in killing…'

* * *

**To grandshadowseal: Lol they will milk it until the end of time! Lol, but yes, they are going to be at the office a lot more now if anything just to cause trouble for Edward and Bruce. Jason X Roy for life! I'll go down with that Ship! Also, Lian! XD **

**To Guest: Hello! Aww, thank you! I like the way they interact to. I like writing them together a lot, because of how smart they are. Bruce just wants Tim to be happy and if it means shopping and maybe making a dent in his bank account then so be it! Lol Chubbyman! Dick and Jason are not going to be letting this go anytime soon. **


End file.
